The Crazy Life of a Werewolf's Girlfriend
by FallenAngelEm
Summary: Nikki is Stiles's ADHD buddy and God sister. Long ago, she moved out of Beacon Hills and now once upon a time shes moving back, 6 years later. Her life drastically changes, though, as she gets a WEREWOLF boyfriend and tons of friends. But in Beacon Hills, with all the good comes a-lot of bad. Scott/OC . Allison exists but is just a friend. First part of series.


**I know first chapters are all kinds of awkward. No, seriously, they are. So, to let you in on a not so secret, I wrote this at about 12:00 am on a random night because I was bored like a year ago. I have decided to post it after I figured some thing about it. If you have read To Be An Argent, you should know I wrote this before ever writing that one and I don't think Jocey and Nikki are alike. They're both kind of mean but Nikki is nicer and weirder and crazier and not as smart and she has ADHD and she's Stiles god sister and she's less cruel and she isn't obsessed with killing things and yeah, that's about it. She's sixteen and a red head with brown eyes and skinny and she dances and acts and is very friendly and hyper(DUH) but not like stiles who only gets hyper when he finds out there's a dead body or sumtin. After Nikki, three new characters OC's will be introduced and there will be three or two parts to the story or sequels (I have already planned these chapters out till like the third season.) so yeah on to that dreaded disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: So yeah, I don't own anything I refer to (except maybe clothes) that has to do with Teen Wolf or Walking Dead or anything that is freaking cool (except miss sugar skateboards) but whatever I'm not going to come out and face the not so shocking reality that I'm too broke to own this awesome TV show.**

**Chapter 1.**

"So, you excited to be back?"

I looked over to the driver side with a glare. Oh ne he did not just ask me that. Oh. Mah. Juice. When there's ear buds in your ears dont'cha think someone would realize YOUR TOO PISSED TO TALK!?

" ova."

"Come on. Your back home. You know, your roots."

I looked at my Pop. Well not my real pops. He was just my only pops. Cuz my real dad left me and my momma and now she's dead.

He's such a dick. A bitch. A stupid hoe!

"Well considering my roots suck, why should I be happy to be here? No one wants to be the awkward new girl in high school. With no friends. And I'm weirder than you know, pops."  
He rolled his eyes and I moved mine in a circle twice. No! I did not roll them, I swag rolled them, brah!

"How are you not normal?" Pop asked me. Turning his head to quickly look at me.

I thought for a millisecond, "because, I am obsessed with Minnie Mouse, Betty Boop, and my favorite TV show is on Disney channel and is called Austin and Ally. I have pink cat eye contacts, piercings almost everywhere, I don't like breaking bad and I used to pretend to marry Stiles when I lived here. Let's not forget my Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. Should I mouth off my symptoms or nahh?"

"Um, no. Listen, your not weird you're unique. And you're an amazing person. And you do have friends. You have Stiles and Scott, his best friend."

I ignored him and pressed play on my 'I'm bout to ignore the fuck out'a someone' playlist. Before the song even started I hear Gawd Pappy start talking again.

"We need to talk about your behavior. While you were in Connecticut, me and your mom kept in touch and she told me things. So while your here, no drinking. No bad grades. Just, be on your best behavior. And I might consider allowing you to date."

I pulled out both ear buds and leaned forward. He definitely had my attention now. Definitely.

"What?! I bet you let Stiles date and only because he's a boy," I exclaimed totally outraged.

"Listen, I'm your parental guardian now, now your mom, she wrote a letter to me for when she passed and she told me that I was going to be your legal guardian and she told me how she wanted you to be raised. She wrote it when she started getting sick and wrote her will."

I breathed in and out, trying to put together what he had just said. I wasn't stupid and I didn't have dyslexia but what the hell did he just say?

I started thinking about my mom and then my prescription but I'm hungry and I want food. Or sweets.

I looked down at my leg. It was shaking like always when I was sitting but I wanted it to stop.

STOP LEG, I COMMAND YOU TO STAY EXACTLY STILL FOR MY LIFE AND NOT SHAKE SO I CAN FOCUS ON WHAT PAPPY SAID.

Wait, what?

I don't know.

"Nicole, are you listening to me?"

I snapped my head up and turned to face the man. Of course. Not. What did he even say? Gosh, he should've known to not use like huge sentences THAT I CANT FRIGGIN' FLAPPIN' PANCAKE PROCESS AT ONCE.

"I know no dating and stuff like that. Please stop at a gas station, must get out seat, yes?"

"We have to get home. Do you seriously need me to stop?"

Well, considering I asked and my leg has decided to completely ignore my commands and wants to keep tapping and I can not sit still any longer.

I imagined my leg running off by itself because it wants to abandon me and not listen to all I say.

I can't wait to see Stiles but I must. Have.

Pistachios!

Hah, I bet I got you but no, I ain't bout that wheat thins life bruh!

"I'm sorry, were you speaking to me?" I said after a while.

"No. No, I wasn't," Pops said to me and I turned to the side and looked out the window. I closed my eyes for a second and BAM! Dead. JKJKJK. I fell out!

"Nikki. Nikki. Nicole. Wake up."

"Um, who is dat waking me up from my sleep?" Like, I will cut you. Like, I will feed you to Dutsy. My doggy. He does exist. What do you know? I'll feed you to him too.

Yeah, bet you wished you hadn't double crossed me.

I opened my eyes and realized that my leg had stopped shaking. I knew she would come around. Wait who was waking me up?

It was only pops. My God father. Sheriff Woody.

"Were almost home, thought you'd wanna be awake to see Stiles."

I won't be able to call my God families home, 'home'. My home was not in California. I really hated Beacon Hills. It's boring and nothing good has ever happened to me there. Except being born of course. The world got a little brighter on my birth day.

Oh. Mah. Juice.

Home. My new home. It was magical.

"Where's my Mr. Goodbar?" I asked looking around the car.

"Is that what you call Stiles?" Pops asked me with a weird face. I copied that weirded out face and slowly tried to comprehend the question and weird face with it.

My mind, of course came up with something Neg-o-tive.

"You is a disgusting mother cracker and should not be a parent. Not at all. Bubba," I said. Why would I ever refer to my god brother as ?

Ok. I did have a crush on Stiles when we were younger. I married him and kissed him on the lips. We took baths together, slept in the same bed. We were insuperable. Till his momma died, my momma moved away with me in the back seat, screaming and crying as we drove away. I never realized how much I would miss this place.

Miss?

Beacon Hills?

You make me laugh! Watch: hahahahahahhhaaaaahahahahah.

I hugged myself as we parked and Pops got put of the car. He would be going to get my bags and then he would coax me out of the car.

I would tackle Stiles and slather him with my kisses and then I would need to go shopping. Oh no, it's too late huh?

Well, the stores will open for me. The queen. I am so the queen.

"Alright, Nikki. Let's go," pops said to me. CALLED IT!

I had many bags. My shit, my clothes, my shoes, my other shit, and-wait! Where was my goodbar.

Oh. Mah. Juice. We didn't even stop at the gas station.

Anyway, what was I saying? Just shit in bags. I don't know.

Bam, out of the car. Bam, many bags in hand. Bam, knocking at door. Bam, Stiles.

I tackled his ass like a football player and I allowed him to spin me for a while. It was a short circle before his chicken arms gave out on his stick body.

Ugh.

So weak.

I kissed him. Not on the lips! You silly. just on his cheeks and forehead and chin and ear and nose and that's it. I swear.

"Nikki, what are you doing here?" Stiles exclaimed after I made out with his face.

I loved Stiles. He made me feel normal. Like, no one knew I had ADHD. Why? Because they treat me different, they speak slowly and use small words and make me feel stupid. When they didn't know, they just talked about me. They asked, why are you so hyper, distracted. They called me stupid, crazy. I couldn't focus, couldn't remember things, couldn't sit still. But I preferred the names over the way they treated me. I didn't like how they sympathized me. How they acted as if I was... beneath them. You know, lower than them. Like I was a dying animal. I don't like people feeling bad for me.

Anyway….Stiles is my ADHD buddy even though he doesn't have such a big diagnosis like me, I have like every symptom. He takes Adderall to take it. HE gets even more hyper but I get sleepy and tired because that's how I roll. No, not at all.

See, Stiles was smart. Stiles used big words and didn't care if I didn't quite have enough time to process things. He treated me like I was a normal person. Didn't care when I was hyper or slow. When I took my pills and was drugged out, he was still treating me like a normal regular person even though he knew I was not. Even when he saw me drugged out off of medication he treated me normally. I loved him for that.

What was going on? I got lost in my thoughts, daydreams.

"What?" I asked. Oh. Mah. Juice. Why did I have to have such bad memory?

Stiles looked to be waiting for something. An answer to a question maybe. I moved slowly and sat down on the couch, trying to focus and remember what Stiles asked.

"What are you doing here? Are you here for like, the school year?" He said again and I smiled widely and stood abruptly.

"Well, while we unpack my shiz I'll joyfully explain. So grab my bags and let's go."

He rolled his eyes with a smile and grabbed some bags I dropped. Pops was somewhere. Somewhere UNKOWN TO ALL.!

I opened the door that wasn't Stiles or Pops room and walked in.

Oh. Mah. Juice. Pink. Pink. Kinp. Kinp.

Have.

Strong.

Feelings.

For.

Pink.

But I was in love purple while screwing blue. And Pink is dragging me back into the relationship with this pink filled room.

Stiles was obviously having a pink-o-tack too.

"Have, have you ever been in here?" I asked while walking further into the room and sitting on the bed. It bounced and I moved again so it bounced. I continued the motion like a G.

"Nope. Dad wouldn't let me. I was so freaking full of suspense. I guess it's you room."

I smiled my room. That's right, my room. BITCHES YOU WISH YOU HAD A ROOM IN THE STILLINSKI HOUSE BUT YOU DON'T SO WHAT?!

"Well, let's unpack and then I gotta shower and then put on my comfortable Minnie Mouse then we go to sleep. Cuz I am so tired, boy."

I smiled, winked, and then kissed his cheek.

God.

Damn.

Minnie.

Mouse.

Where are you?

I have destroyed my room. And while throwing around my shit, I hit my best friend and god brother with my MOTHER CLAPPIN' PANCAKE FLAPPIN' DOC MARTEN. THE LIMITED EDITION ONES. WITH THE BLUE ROSES ON THEM. LIKE WHAT THE FUCK HAS THE WORLD COME TO!

After shitting and pissing myself laughing. I found my mother flappin' Minnie mouse pj's that somehow were sexier than my Betty Boop ones.

This came with red shorts with white polka dots shaped as the mouse heads. And the shirts was like a v-neck and had Minnie being all cute. The pads on the boobie part made my boobs look like D's not C's and they pushed them up. A bit.

It don't even matter cuz I'm hot without it so damn. Dere you go.

After my shower, I noticed that mostly everyone was asleep. I went downstairs and popped a double cheese sandwich in the microwave for thirty seconds and I devoured it. Then I had some orange juice and went back up the steps.

I went to Stiles door and barged inhis room like, WAKE UP BITCH ITS GOD SISTER TIME AND I GOT A KEY TO YOUR BEDROOM.

Except, I didn't yell that. I just looked at the awake Stiles who was staring at his phone screen.

I hopped into his bed and got underneath the sheets all comfy like. I didnt take my medicine but no one gives a shit.

"Did you take your pills?" Stiles asked.

Way too buzz kill my vibe bitch.

Just joking.

The boy forced me to take pills! I don't want to be a freakin' drug-ee Stiles. Then we Warm Bodied the fuck out'a my phone in his bed and under the warm sheets. That is such a nice movie! I fell asleep before the movie ended. Last thing I remember a Kevin raping Juli with his gun. Just joking. LML.

**Review. Because I love them shits. Im really delirious it's like 1 am but with a thirty. That was my old, old authors note. Truly, I don't een know how to feel about this story or whatever but I don't know and whatever. There is three chapters until Scott and Nikki get romantically. Ok, I'm crazy. I'm literally posting this chapter in school**


End file.
